Trust Me
by ABubblyBritishWriter
Summary: Harry loves Draco, Draco hates Harry, so what will happen when they end up lost on a mountain together. Drarry Slash
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: My other Drarry**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Have you seen this Harry?"

Harry walked over to where Ron, Hermione and a small group of other fourth years were stood. On the wall in front of them was a large piece of parchment with a picture of a mountain, and underneath were the words:

_To all fourth, fifth and sixth years._

_For the first time in 300 years, Hogwarts is arranging a school trip to the Alps for 2 weeks of skiing, hiking and muggle research. _

_You will be staying in log cabins, with roaring fires and fat marshmallows, but you will also have to be strong, a good team player and calm under pressure. You will be living as a muggle ie No wand or magic allowed._

_If interested, please write your name underneath._

_Cost: 12 Galleons_

"What do you think?" Ron asked, "Would get us out of here for a while - away from Snape"

"I dunno - I'm not really a skiing sort of person" Harry replied

All around them, students were talking excitedly to each other. Fred and George were the first to write their names on the parchment, huge grins on their faces.

"Anything to get away from studying" George winked, before he and Fred walked off, closely followed by Angelina and Katie bell.

"Come on, Harry. We deserve a break don't we? And Hermione can teach us to ski - will be fun"

Harry raised his eyebrow and looked over at Hermione, "You can ski?" He asked, amazed.

"I told you - my parents take me skiing every year. I knew you didn't listen" She replied, throwing him a dirty glare.

"So, we're settled then?" Ron grinned, pulling a quill out of his pocket.

Harry sighed, resigned. "Ok, why not. It'll be nice to get away" He muttered, taking the quill from Ron and writing his own name on the parchment.

"Move out of the way Potty - Weasel" A voice drawled from behind them. Draco Malfoy stood in the corridor flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. He strutted over to the sign and read it quickly before turning around, a smirk on his face.

"Potter - Why are you going? It says you have to be strong and work well under pressure - That's like the opposite of you isn't it?" He sneered, his steel grey eyes narrowed on Harry.

Harry clenched his fists, feeling his face going red. "At least I'm not a mommy's boy, Malfoy" He snarled.

Malfoy's eyes flashed dangerously, and Crabbe and Goyle stepped forward flexing their muscles.

"How dare you, Potter! I'll show you" He grabbed the quill out of Harry's hand, and wrote his name on the parchment, before turning round and stalking off, Crabbe and Goyle hot on his heels.

"Nice one, Harry" Ron smiled, patting him on the back. Hermione just glared at him, her eyebrows lost in her fringe. Harry shook his head at her and they both followed Ron into the Great Hall. Ron didn't know about Harry being gay - but Hermione did. She also knew who Harry wanted.

They sat down at the Gryffindor table and Ron pulled a large plate of sausages towards him, moaning happily at the sight of them. Harry couldn't eat, he could feel Hermione's eyes boring into him, and had to get out of the room. Quickly.

He stood up hastily, swinging his bag onto his shoulder, " I just forgot - I have um - homework" and with that he swung his leg over the bench and headed towards the Entrance Hall. He could hear footsteps behind him, but didn't slow up. He didn't need a lecture now, he just wanted to go somewhere quiet and clear his head.

Someone grabbed his arm, and he felt himself being swung round. His eyes landed on a bushy head, and fiery brown eyes glaring at him. If looks could kill, he thought to himself.

"What is it Hermione?" He muttered irritably.

"What was that all about?" She whispered angrily, pulling Harry to one side as a group of students walked past, eyeing them curiously.

"What was what all about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Harry Potter. Why were you winding Malfoy up?"

Harry glared at her, "He started it - remember?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, sighing in annoyance. "You two are as bad as each other - you know that?"

"That's really insulting Hermione - I'm nothing like that blonde git" Harry muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"You like him though - Even if you didn't tell me, it would be so obvious. The way you look at him, like you just want to pounce on him and do it in the middle of the entrance hall"

Harry swallowed, trying not to think about Malfoy lying underneath him, moaning his name. He could feel his stomach tingling, and he suddenly felt hot and uncomfortable. Hermione was watching him with a satisfied expression on her face.

He glared at her, "What am I meant to do Hermione?"

"Tell him"

Harry looked into her eyes, looking for any sign of laughter, any sign of those words just being a joke. No seriousness behind them, but he couldn't find it.

"You are kidding, and make him hate me more?" Harry snarled.

"Well you can't stay like this forever - and the way you look at him, he's going to figure it out sooner or later" She replied, before turning and walking back down the corridor towards the Great Hall, leaving Harry alone and confused.

X_X_X

Potions was Harry's worst subject, and the fact that Malfoy was in them didn't help. Especially not after their encounter earlier on in the Entrance Hall. On the plus side, Hermione was talking to him normally again, for which Harry was glad. He didn't need more problems at the moment.

They made their way to the back of the classroom, and Harry sat between Ron and Hermione. He could see Malfoy's blond head out of the corner of his eye and felt his stomach tingle and flutter again. He swallowed and turned his head, so that the blonde head was hidden from view.

"Quiet" Snape drawled, "Today we will be doing love potions - you will work in pairs, and then at the end of the lesson, you will be testing the potion on each other to see if it works, and how well. Now, I want to split the group up a bit, to make the results more - ah - interesting"

He smirked, his eyes landing on Harry, who didn't like where this was going.

"I have made a list of the pairs. Granger, you are with Parkinson. Weasley, you go with Blaise. Finnagin, with Goyle. Thomas, with Crabbe. Potter -" He paused, his eyes lingering on Harry, and his lip curling in a satisfied smirk. "With Malfoy. Go"

Harry exchanged a nervous look with Hermione, before getting up and moving over to Malfoy's table. He pulled out his potions book, and quickly found the correct page, before walking over to the supply cupboard. Hermione was already there, lingering over the ingredients and Harry went to stand next to her.

"Hermione, what am I going to do?" He muttered, pretending to look for powdered lacewing.

"Don't worry - it's a love potion. It will make everyone in this class love each other. Malfoy won't suspect a thing - just don't do anything - stupid" She murmured, watching him carefully.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry said. He cast a quick glance at Snape, who was busy bullying Neville.

"Well, don't go snogging him" Hermione replied, a small smile on her face.

"Would I do that?"

"Quite frankly, Harry, Yes. You would" She whispered, giving him a strange look.

"Granger. Potter. Out. Now. You can get all lovey later!" Snape snapped, causing both Harry and Hermione to jump. Hermione hurried back to her table, her arms full of ingredients.

Harry made his way back to Malfoy's table, and dropped the ingredients on to his book. He turned to face Malfoy, who was still sat down, twirling his wand between his fingers.

"Are you going to help?" Harry muttered irritably.

Malfoy shook his head, smirking.

"Fine" Harry snapped. He began to cut all the ingredients, making sure they were the correct size and shape, then dropped them into the cauldron at correct intervals.

A loud bang from behind them shook the tables, and Harry spun round to see Seamus, his face blackened and his hair on end. His cauldron had turned into a black liquid, and was slowly sliding down the table leg. Goyle grunted and jumped out of the way, as the black goo dripped onto the floor.

"Idiot boy!" Snape snarled, waving his wand and causing the liquid to vanish. "Granger, take this imbecile to the hospital wing"

Hermione grabbed Seamus's arm and pulled him out of the room. The rest of the class started to laugh until Snape glared at them.

"If you think it's funny, you can leave. Now get back to work!" He snapped.

Harry turned back towards his own cauldron, which was now a light pink colour. He added the last ingredient and watched as the cauldron changed to a deep red, he felt proud. For once he hadn't messed up a potion.

"Times up. Now we shall test the potions. Who shall start? Potter and Malfoy, yes that will be interesting" Snape drawled, walking over to Malfoy's table.

He pulled out a small tube and dipped it into the potion, before handing it to Malfoy.

Harry held his breath, half of him excited and half of him nervous. He watched as Malfoy swallowed the potion, his grey eyes resting on Harry's. Harry could see him biting his bottom lip, and felt himself becoming hot. Malfoy was looking at him with such intensity that he couldn't look away, he didn't want too. He wanted to kiss those thin lips, feel Malfoy's warmth against his.

The next thing he knew, both he and Malfoy were on the floor, lips pressed together.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Next Chapter :) Thanks for the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Enjoy**

The room was quiet. Too quiet. Harry lifted his head, slowly removing his lips from Draco's, and surveyed the room. All eyes were on him, some were amused, some angry, and some shocked. Harry found Ron, who looked as though

someone hit him over the head with a cauldron, his mouth was slightly open and his eyes were wide, and unblinking.

He looked back down at Draco, who was still making pouty faces, oblivious to the fact that Harry had moved away. His grey eyes were closed and his lips were moving silently. If the situation wasn't so awkward, Harry would of laughed, and

then kissed Malfoy so passionately that a mark would be left for weeks. But as it were, they were in a now silent classroom with both Slytherin's and Gryffindor's looking on.

Harry cleared his throat loudly, and slowly pushed himself off of Draco, feeling disappointed as the warmth slipped away.

He had dreamed about this for years, and now that it was happening, he was backing away. He was nearly off of Draco, when he felt something wrap around his neck and pull him back down. His confusion was short lived when his lips met

Draco's again, and the intensity of the kiss shot through his body, causing him to let out an involuntary moan of pleasure. He ran his hands through the blonde's hair, and smiled as Draco let out a sigh of pleasure, his lips pushing

harder against Harry's.

Harry could vaguely hear Snape's voice, and then something grabbed his shoulders, and pulled him up. He spun round and saw Crabbe and Goyle staring at him, flexing their hands dangerously.

"Enjoying yourself, Potter?" Snape sneered, his lip curling. He bent over Malfoy and poured a golden liquid into his mouth.

Harry watched as Draco stopped making faces and slowly opened his eyes, a look of utter disgust on his face. He placed one hand on his lips and his eyes narrowed as he glanced around the room, and then at Harry.

"Were you - Kissing me, Potter?" He snarled

Harry flushed, "You were kissing me, Malfoy!" He shouted, panic rising up in him. Draco just smirked, he stood up and grabbed a tube from the table. He dipped the tube into the cauldron and held it out for Harry.

"Your turn" He said, looking over at Snape, who just nodded.

"It's only fair, Potter" Snape smirked, his black eyes glinting. He was enjoying this and Harry hated him even more for putting him through it. He took the tube from Draco and slowly brought it up to his lips. He could smell peppermint, and another smell that always reminded him of Draco, a slightly musky smell. He drunk the potion and looked over at Draco. The boy had never looked so damn good, he had a sort of glow about him.

His grey eyes twinkled and his lips looked so inviting. Harry could also smell his breath, and his whole body screamed at him to pounce on Draco there and then. Hermione had told him not to snog Draco, but wasn't it too late for that? What harm could be done by kissing him again? His brain was screaming yes, and his lips tingled. He licked them slowly, and then, he pounced.

He saw Draco's eyes widen in shock, but that only turned him on more. They both crashed to the floor and this time Draco looked scared. He wiggled underneath Harry, trying and failing to push him off. Harry was too strong, he easily held Draco down, and slowly kissed his neck, enjoying the warmth on his lips.

"Mmmm, this feels nice" Harry whispered, he pushed his body into Draco's, and slowly rubbed against his crotch.

_SMACK_

Harry's eyes shot open, and he looked up at Draco, who was white with rage.

"Get off of me, Potter!" He snarled, raising his hand for another go.

"Mmm, you got the wrong end, Draco. My ass is down there" Harry murmured, grabbing Draco's hand and resting it on his bum.

Laughter erupted around the classroom, enraging Draco even more. He pulled out his wand and held it in front of Harry.

"Get _off_" He whispered, his voice was shaking from anger, and his face was still pale, tinged with a bit of red.

"Ok, that's enough" Snape said, he motioned to Crabbe and Goyle, who grabbed Harry and roughly pulled him off of Draco. Snape gave Harry a tube of the golden liquid, and he could slowly feel normality sinking in again. The glow around Draco faded, but he still wanted to kiss him.

"As you can see, when brewed correctly, like this one was. A love potion is powerful. It can even make enemies fall in love. Class dismissed" Snape sneered, motioning for everyone to leave.

X_X_X

Harry stuffed his book back into his bag, and practically ran out of the classroom. He wanted to get as far away as possible from Draco, and he needed to find Hermione. He found her in the library, her face buried in a book. She looked up as he sat down. Her eyebrows were raised.

"So much for not snogging Malfoy" She whispered, placing her book to one side, so that she could fully look at Harry.

"He kissed me - Wait, how do you know?"

"Everyone knows, Harry. You should know that gossip flies around this place"

Harry let out a growl of frustration, and picked up a book, before hitting himself on the head with it. Hermione snatched it off of him, her eyes softening slightly.

"Bet you're glad to be getting away now" She murmured.

Harry stared at her, and she rolled her eyes impatiently.

"The trip to the Alps?"

"Yeah, Great Hermione - except - Malfoy will be on it too!" Harry whispered angrily.

Hermione looked thoughtful for a while, "Maybe he won't be going anymore"

X_X_X

That night Harry had another strange dream. He and Draco were in Potions but this time they were alone. Draco was topless, his pale skin was smooth and perfect apart from a few bite marks that Harry had put there earlier. Harry wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist, and slowly kissed up Draco's chest. He could feel the body shiver beneath him, and pushed his body closer, smiling as Draco moaned in appreciation. Harry was just about to undo Draco's trousers, when the door banged open behind them. He spun round and saw Ron standing in the doorway, his mouth open and his face twisted in shock.

Then, out of nowhere, Ron charged, pushing past Harry and grabbing Draco by the throat. Harry screamed and tried to pull Ron away, but to no avail. He watched in horror as Draco slowly fell to the floor, his body limp. Ron turned back towards Harry, a smile on his face.

"I did you a favour, mate" He said, before patting Harry on the shoulder and walking out of the classroom, leaving Harry stood staring at Draco lying lifeless on the floor.

X_X_X

Harry awoke with a start, his heart was pounding against his chest and sweat was running down his forehead. He looked over at Ron, who was snoring loudly, his ginger hair glowing in the moonlight. Ron wouldn't want Draco dead, and he wouldn't hate Harry for being gay. Would he? Harry lay in bed, his breathing slowly returning to normal. He tried to sleep, but he couldn't get Ron's furious look out of his head, nor could he get Draco's lifeless body out of his mind. Perhaps Hermione was right, he did need a break. What could possibly go wrong on a trip to the Alps, it would be nice to get away from Hogwarts and all the whispering.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: The good thing about having insomnia is the fact I can write till 3 am hehehe. The bad thing about it is that I don't wake up till about 3pm.. O well. I hope you all had a good new year thingy. I'm watching Drarry's on you tube whilst writing this.. I really wish JKR had Drarry, cause they really do suit!**

**Enjoy**

"Well at least he's not insulting you" Hermione muttered to Harry.

They were both stood in the Great Hall, bags packed and ready to go to the Alps. A total of 20 students were going, including Pansy, Blaise and Draco. The latter was currently stood against the staircase, trying hard not to look in Harry's direction.

Harry rolled his eyes, eyeing the Blonde one last time before turning back to Hermione.

"No, he's just pretending I don't exist now. One step forward two steps back comes to mind" He said, rolling his eyes.

"Harry, I'm scared for you. This isn't healthy. You're the Chosen One - you could get anyone you wanted. Why waste your time on Malfoy?"

"So what should I do? Give up?"

Hermione smirked, "Well, I have an idea. We don't even know if he's gay right?"

"Right" Harry replied, watching Hermione with a mixture of curiosity and confusion.

"So, why don't we find out?" She grinned.

"You mean you want me to go up to him and ask or -"

"No, of course not. You should get him jealous"

Harry ran a hand through his hair, quickly casting a glance at Draco. The blonde was still not looking in his direction, and it irritated Harry. Surely this meant something? He turned to see Hermione watching him, her eyebrows raised.

"Well?" She whispered.

"Who?" Harry whispered back, he was looking around the Great Hall for a suitable candidate. He wasn't sure about this, but he had to know if Draco was gay, or he knew he would just regret it.

"Blaise" Hermione said, her eyes glinting mischievously.

"You have to be kidding?"

"Think about it, Harry. He's close to Malfoy, he's a guy. He's the perfect person. We're going away for two weeks, right? Get to know him - Malfoy won't be far behind"

"Get to know who?"

Harry and Hermione spun round to see Ron stood behind them. A large bag was swung over his shoulder, and he had another at his feet.

"You realise we're going for 2 weeks, not 2 years?" Harry asked in amusement.

"I like to be prepared alright" Ron replied defensively, his ears slowly turning red.

"What's in there?" Hermione asked, noticing how the bag bulged out slightly.

"My mum sent me some food - Just in case" Ron's ears were now turning a deeper shade of red, and he shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably.

"So, get to know who?" He said hastily, hoping to change the subject.

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks. Harry wanted to tell Ron about Draco, but he knew he wouldn't take it well. The constant dreams about Ron killing Draco in different ways certainly didn't help matters. But it still came down to the fact that Ron was Harry's best friend, and he should know. Harry opened his mouth, ready to tell Ron the truth when he saw Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall walking down the stairs.

"Your attention, please" Dumbledore called, his blue eyes twinkling excitedly.

The Great Hall slowly became quiet, and all eyes focused on the Headmaster.

"You will be getting a bus to the airport, and then you will be flying across to

Austria and then getting a bus to the cabins. Unfortunately, I will be staying here. However, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall and Hagrid will be accompanying you. Please do not let the school down, or make me regret this decision" Dumbledore paused, looking around the room before resting his gaze on Fred and George, both of whom were tapping their feet impatiently.

Dumbledore smiled and carried on, "And finally, enjoy yourself."

"Professor?" Pansy called out, her hand half raised in the air.

"Yes, Miss Parkinson?"

"Why are we flying? Couldn't we just take a portkey?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "You're researching Muggles remember? What better way to do it than to use their transport?"

Pansy turned a pale shade of green and nodded quickly, before huddling close to Draco. Harry had a sudden urge to hit her, or strangle her, or throw some hex at her smug little face. Anything that would get her away from Draco.

"Follow me please" Professor McGonagall shouted, before making her way out of the Great Hall and down to the front gates. Waiting just outside of the gates was the purple knight bus that Harry remembered from last year. He could see Stan stood on the steps, a clipboard in his hands.

"Iya Harry!" Stan shouted, "I have roped off the second floor for you, Professor" he added to McGonagall.

"Thank you, Stan" She replied, before turning to the group of students. "We have the whole of the second floor, but before you get on board I need to talk to you. You are going to be put into pairs, as a safety precaution. We will be going to a busy airport, and I don't want to lose anyone. Stan, the list please"

Stan handed over the clipboard, still smiling toothily at Harry.

"Ok, the pairs are as follow: Miss Granger you are with Blaise. Mr Weasley you are with Miss Parkinson. Mr Potter you are with Mr Malfoy. Miss Love good - " She paused, looking around "where is Luna?"

"Here Professor, sorry I was talking to those butterflies over there" Luna replied, skipping over to the rest of the group.

"Right," McGonagall said, bemused. "Well you're with Mr Finnagan"

She finished off the list and then motioned for everyone to get on board. Harry didn't know what to think, he was going to be Malfoy's partner for the next two weeks. He glanced over at the blonde and flinched slightly at the expression on his face. Draco was furious, and he kept throwing dirty looks over at Snape.

Hermione walked over to Harry, she too, didn't look thrilled at the prospect of being partnered with a Slytherin.

"Can't believe you got partnered with Malfoy" she muttered, as they both headed towards the last few seats on the bus. Draco and Blaise were close behind them, muttering under their breath to each other.

"I'm glad I got Seamus. He's funny" Luna said lightly, she was sat on the last seat, and was occupying herself by writing on the window. Harry quickly sat next to her to avoid being near Draco, and was relieved when Hermione sat down on his other side.

"Luna, what are you doing on this trip?" He asked, noticing that she was only wearing light summer clothes.

"Daddy asked me to find the abominable snowman, and take pictures" Luna replied dreamily, motioning to the camera around her neck.

"That doesn't exist" Hermione hissed, whilst Harry tried to keep a straight face.

"Yes it does" Luna answered haughtily, "And I will prove it"

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked no one in particular. He was surprised when Draco turned around, sneering.

"Weaselbee is up there with Pansy. Me and Blaise have bets on how long he will last before she kills him"

Harry flushed, then remembered Hermione's plan. She was right, he should get to know Blaise. Besides he wasn't bad looking; He was tall, dark and handsome. It shouldn't be too hard to flirt with him.

"So Blaise," Harry purred, "How long are you betting?"

It was hard to tell who was more shocked; Blaise, Draco or Hermione. They all turned to stare at him, wide eyes and mouth slightly ajar.

"Um, 3 days" Blaise muttered, looking at Draco with a nervous expression.

"Really? That long, eh?" Harry soothed, slowly putting his hand on Blaise's cheek, and gazing deep into his eyes. He could feel Hermione laughing beside him, but didn't care. If he was going to make Draco jealous, then he needed to do it properly.

Blaise seemed frozen, his eyes never left Harry's but his cheeks slowly turned crimson. Harry could see Draco's face out of the corner of his eye, and was pleased when he saw the grey eyes narrowing.

"You have beautiful eyes, Blaise. Did anyone tell you that?" Harry smiled, now slowly stroking the Slytherin's cheek. After what seemed like hours, he pulled his hand away and relaxed back into his seat.

"This is going to be a great trip isn't it" He grinned, winking at Blaise. He could nearly feel the heat radiating from Draco's furious face, and it made him grin more.

"Look, there's a Nargle by Snapes head" Luna shouted happily.

**I do love Luna, she becomes important later on, so remember the stuff she says! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: I enjoyed writing this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this weird plot :D**

They arrived at the airport in a surprisingly short amount of time. Professor McGonagall had given Stan a little extra for moving them up the list, and Stan was secretly relieved when the bus was quiet again. Snape pulled all the students to one side, whilst McGonagall counted, making sure they were all there. Once satisfied she cleared her throat and any muttering died out.

"Listen up please. For the next two weeks you will stay close to your partner; If you get separated from us, or lost or whatever, give this a squeeze" She held up a small, round device with a button on top "and me, Severus or Hagrid will come and find you"

"Make sure you do not lose them" Snape sneered, glaring at Harry and Ron.

Professor McGonagall handed out a device to each pair. Draco quickly pocketed it, smirking at Harry.

"You'll just lose it, Potter"

X_X_X

They made it through security and were left to wander about after McGonagall had given them all a stern warning, saying that she would personally murder them if anything dodgy happened. With those words in mind, Harry, Hermione and Ron sat down on some empty seats in the corner of the departure lounge.

Harry noticed Fred and George lurking behind a pillar and suddenly had an idea. He stood up quickly, and headed towards them.

"Fred, George, I need your help" He muttered, keeping his back to Ron and Hermione.

"Anything for the Chosen One" Fred smirked, causing Harry to scowl.

"You two look older than 18, I need you to get me something" Harry whispered, pulling out some muggle money.

"What do you need?" George asked, taking the money from Harry and stuffing it into his pocket.

"Alcohol. But keep it hidden, until tonight at least. And make sure McGonagall and Snape don't find it" Harry replied, smiling slightly.

The twins nodded before heading off. Harry quickly returned to Ron and Hermione, trying hard to keep his face innocent.

X_X_X

They arrived at their cabins just as the Sun was setting. The cabins were made of wood and had a few steps leading up to the door. Pure white snow lay on the roof and on the ground around them, whilst a few logs were positioned in a circle in the middle. A fire was burning feebly and Harry couldn't wait to get near it, for his hands had gone painfully numb.

"Gather round please" McGonagall called, pointing to the logs around the fire. Once everyone was seated she resumed talking "There are three cabins, one for the boys, one for the girls and one for the teachers. The boys is on the far right, the girls is in the middle and ours is on the far left. I will leave you to get unpacked"

With that everyone stood up and headed towards their specific cabin. The boys cabin was large with five beds along the back, and two either side. On the far wall was a table with a few chairs scattered about. Harry ran over to the far bed and pounced it, feeling happy as it sprung back up. He noticed with a small jolt, that Draco had chosen the bed furthest away from him.

There was a knock on the door, and Snape walked into the cabin. "I need your wands, they will be locked securely away whilst we are here. And then lights out in ten minutes"

Harry didn't want to hand Snape his wand, but knew he didn't have much choice. He pulled it out of his pocket and reluctantly handed it over. He needed Snape to leave or his little plan wouldn't work.

Five minutes later and Snape had gone. Harry motioned for Fred and George to join him.

"Have you got it?" He whispered.

"Of course -" Fred began

"We have" George finished, pulling out a large bottle of Vodka and a few little plastic cups.

"Brilliant!" Harry grinned, he looked over at Ron. "Ron, come over here. Blaise you too. We're going to have a bit of fun tonight"

Ron stood up and walked over, his face lighting up as he saw the drink in George's hand. Blaise stood up slowly, turning to Draco.

"You coming?" he muttered.

Draco glanced around the room quickly, before nodding and following Blaise over to Harry's bed. George poured out a few drinks and handed them around.

X_X_X

A few hours later and everyone was absolutely wasted. Ron's face had gone bright red, and he was singing to the wall, whilst Fred and George flicked plastic cups at his head. Draco was leaning against the bed, his grey eyes never leaving Harry's face. Seamus had fallen asleep, his snores filling the room.

"Truth or dare - Truth or - stare" Harry slurred to the rest of the group.

"Yeah, lets play truth or dare" Blaise grinned, swaying slightly in his seat.

"Ok - Ok. Blaise you first - Truth or dare?" Harry whispered dramatically, sloshing some of his vodka down himself.

Blaise was quiet for a moment before shouting "Dareee"

"Mmm, ok. I want you to go to the girls cabin - knock and then sing to Hermione" Harry grinned, feeling extremely light headed and happy.

"What should I sing?"

Harry thought for a second before leaning towards Blaise and whispering into his ear. He noticed as Draco tensed slightly, before downing his vodka in one. Grey eyes met green and Harry thought he saw a hint of jealousy in the blonde's eyes.

Blaise grinned goofily and clumsily stood up. He swayed a bit and had to hold onto Draco's head for support.

"Mind the hair" Draco growled, causing Harry to giggle.

Blaise stumbled over to door, before pulling it open and making his way across the snow to the girls cabin. He tripped over a log, and faceplanted the snow. Harry snorted, before running out to help him. He grabbed Blaise's arm and pulled him up, brushing off the snow. He then positioned him in front of the girls cabin before running away again. He, Ron, Fred and George hide behind their cabin whilst Draco chose to stay inside.

Blaise straightened up his robes before knocking on the cabin door. A light went on inside and a bushy head slowly opened the door, looking down at Blaise. To say Hermione was shocked was an understatement. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Yes, Blaise?" She muttered, casting quick glances at the teachers cabin.

"I have something to tell you" Blaise cleared his throat before breaking out into song. "My milkshake brings all the boys to yard! They're like it's better than yours, damn right, it's better than yours, I can teach you but I have to chargeeeeeee"

He then started to swing his ass from side to side, whilst pressing his chest together to form boobs. Harry, Ron, Fred and George roared with laughter, whilst Hermione looked extremely uncomfortable.

"That-that's nice" She said faintly, her cheeks turning red.

With tears running down his face, Harry turned to Ron, "Your turn. Truth or dare"

Ron grinned, "Dare - cause I'm a brave Gryffindor"

"Ok, you need too -" Harry began.

"Stop!" A voice shouted, causing Harry to jump. He turned round, fully expecting to see Snape, but was pleasantly surprised when he saw Draco instead.

"Now now Potter - you gave Blaise a dare, my turn to give Ron one" He winked at Harry, before turning back to Ron. "Ok, brave Gryffindor - I want you to go and knock on the teachers cabin - when Snape comes out I want you to say "Hey darling, fancy some fun tonight" and then wink at him"

Harry giggled again, "Go on Ron, you wanted to do a dare"

They all watched as Ron slowly walked towards the far cabin. Even Luna and Pansy had come out to watch, both of them looking highly amused. Ron quickly knocked on the door and stepped back, watching as the light came on. Snape opened the door, looking down at Ron with his black, tunnel like eyes. He was wearing a nightgown and had a little stripy hat on his head.

"Yes, Mr Weasley? Any particular reason why you woke me up at 3am?" He sneered, watching as Ron grinned lazily back.

"I've always loved your silky black hair, Sevvy. It makes me so horny" Ron purred, before lunging at Snape and wrapping his arms around the mans neck.

"Hey Darling" he whispered in Snape's ear "Fancy some fun tonight?"

**Hmmm, maybe Ron won't last the night.. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: This is meant to go with the last chapter; but I uploaded the other one too fast.**

**So this is like part two :)**

There was silence. Complete silence. Pansy and Luna exchanged glances with each other, whilst Hermione's jaw was practically touching the floor. It was as if time was standing still, Ron kept his arms around Snape, and Snape, well he was speechless. His eyes were wide, and his body stiff. No one wanted to break the silence, all eyes were on the scene infront of them.

"What's going on?"

Professor McGonagall had appeared behind Snape, her eyes taking in the scene before her. She looked from Snape and Ron to the audience gathered round them. She saw Harry trying not to laugh, Hermione completely shocked, Fred and George looking proud, and Draco had his eyebrows so high that they were lost under his blonde hair.

Then, as if time had suddenly started again, Snape pushed Ron away, causing the ginger to land heavily on the snow. He let out a small "oof" and looked up at Snape, his grin no longer on his face. He pushed away from Snape, his arms working furiously, trying to put as much distant between him and the furious Potion master.

"I said, what's going on? Severus?"

Snape turned towards McGonagall, and even she backed up slightly. His face was white with anger, and his hands clenched around his wand.

"Potter and Weasley were playing a trick, Minerva" he replied coolly, before pushing past her and back into the cabin.

"All of you, back to your cabins. We will talk about this in the morning" McGonagall said, before turning and following Snape into the cabin. She slammed the door behind her, and noise broke out around the campsite.

"Nice one, Ron" Fred grinned

"Yeah, you make us proud lil bro" George added, grabbing Ron and pulling him up.

"I think this calls for more Vodka" Harry smirked, heading back towards the cabin.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "I think you should all go to bed, they're already furious at you" she hissed at Harry's retreating back.

"Exactly Hermione" Fred agreed, causing Hermione to smile. "They're already furious at us, so what difference will it make?"

Hermione's smile vanished. "You guys are unbelievable. Well, I'm going back to bed, I had nothing to do with this" and with that she pushed Pansy and Luna back into the cabin and slammed the door shut.

The boys all headed back to their cabin, Ron still looking slightly scared. Harry sat down on the table and poured more drinks out, before handing them around. Ron downed his in one and held his glass out for another.

"So," Harry whispered "Who's turn is it?"

"Yours, I think" Blaise replied.

"Excellent. Well, I choose dare. So, let me have it" Harry said happily.

Blaise and Draco put their heads together, whispering to each other before looking back at Harry, a huge grin on their face. If Harry wasn't so drunk, he'd be slightly scared.

"We have the perfect dare, but you'll probably be too scared to carry it out" Draco smirked, his grey eyes glinting in the candle light.

"Pssh" Harry sniffed, "Draco, I am a Gryffindor - We are brave and fearless. Whatever it is, I will do it"

Draco grinned, and Harry found himself drowning in those grey eyes. They were like pools of silver, except with a slight twinkle to them.

"Harry - are you even listening?" Blaise said, poking Harry in the arm.

Harry jumped, " Yeah - I was - No. Sorry, what were you saying?"

Draco sighed. Leaning over, he whispered the dare into Harry's ear before leaning back to watch Harry's expression.

"I can't " Harry muttered, "He'll kill me"

"Chicken" Blaise giggled, "Harry Potter's a chicken" he started doing the flapping movements, causing Harry to flush.

"What do I get in return? This is twice as big as the dare I gave you"

"Draco will kiss you" Blaise smiled, ignoring the dangerous look on Draco's face.

"Deal"

X_X_X

Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and draped it around his shoulders, before turning back to Draco and Blaise. He couldn't believe he was doing this. If he was sober, his brain cells would be screaming no, or more likely, what the hell are you doing? Are you insane? Alas, he isn't sober, so his brain isn't saying anything.

"Remember, the spell is _igarno igarnito." _Blaise muttered.

"How do you know this spell?" Harry asked.

"Used it before. Don't ask"

Harry stared at him for a little longer before opening the door, and heading outside. He was doing this dare alone, that way he would have less chance of getting caught. Until the morning that is. He took a deep breath and headed towards the girls cabin. Slowly, he pushed open the door and crept inside. Two candles were still lit, and Harry was grateful for that. He didn't want to be falling over in the dark, especially if he landed on Pansy. He shuddered at the thought of it and then carried on. Funnily enough, Pansy was the reason he was here. Or more likely, Pansy's belongings.

He saw a suitcase at the end of her bed, and unzipped it slowly, only to come face to face with pink frilly knickers. He snorted under his breath and reached out to grab one pair of the knickers. These would be perfect; they had glitter on the front and back, and a pink bow on either side. He wasn't sure why the knickers were needed, but Blaise said they were and Harry trusted him, or rather _drunk _Harry trusted him. He quickly pulled the knickers under his cloak and headed back out of the cabin. Phase one of the dare was completed.

He was dreading phase two. For he knew that this was the bit that could go horribly wrong. He looked back at the boys cabin and saw Blaise and Draco looking out. Draco nodded towards the teachers cabin, a huge smirk on his face. What was he doing? He was seriously going to regret doing this, but the thought of getting to kiss Draco again spurred him on. He tiptoed across the snow and up the stairs, before taking one last deep breath. Then he cautiously pushed open the cabin door and walked inside.

Only one candle was burning in here, which made it harder for Harry to manoeuvre around the beds. If he let out one sound it would all be over. He glanced around the room and saw the thing he was looking for. Hagrid's umbrella. It was leaning against the wall at the end of Hagrid's bed, and Harry slowly made his way over to it. He heard Snape grunt and stopped, one foot raised above the ground, before realising that he was under the cloak. He let out a small sigh and grabbed the pink umbrella before making his way over to Snape's bed.

His brain had woken up slightly and seemed to be screaming at him to run, but he ignored it. He couldn't back out, he had come so far. He held out the knickers and then dropped them onto Snape's covers. Then he pointed the umbrella at the potion master, and whispered _igarno igarnito._

The change was instant, and Harry felt frozen. He watched in horror as Snape's black hair turned bubblegum pink, and red lipstick filled his thin lips. Pink eyeshadow covered his eyelids and a pale pink blusher appeared on his cheeks. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or cry. But it didn't end there, for Snape's night clothes changed into a tight pink top and fluffy pink bunny ears. The knickers that he stole from Pansy had disappeared and Harry really didn't want to know where they went.

Harry did the only sensible thing, he ran. Chucking the umbrella back against the wall, he legged it out of the cabin, not caring if anyone woke up. He didn't stop running until he reached the boys cabin, and walked in to find Draco and Blaise laughing their heads off.

"Did it work?" Blaise said, sniggering.

"You said it would just turn his hair pink! Not turn him into a bloody drag queen! He's so going to kill me" Harry growled. His heart was racing and all he wanted to do was run and hide in his bed. Or run and hide in Australia. Somewhere Snape wouldn't find him.

"Don't you want your reward?"

Harry looked up at Draco, who was slowly pulling him closer. His thin lips parted, and Harry felt his own going dry, he licked them and saw Draco smirk. Draco leaned in closer, and Harry copied, closing his eyes before -

_Smack_

Harry reeled back, slamming into the wall of the cabin. His cheek burned where Draco slapped him, and he looked to see the blonde smiling at him.

"You're going to have to try harder then that, Potter" He whispered, before turning and getting into bed.

Harry looked around the room, everyone was looking at him as though saying "How could you fall for that". He growled again and got into his bed, dreading the next day.

**Poor Harry, he isn't going to get Draco that easy :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: I need your help, I don't know who Hermione and Blaise should be partnered with. If you have any suggestions, please let me know.**

**Btw, this fic is meant to be light humoured, nothing deep. So please take it that way. **

**The Proper Drarry stuff will be coming soon.. veryyy soon. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, at all. **

Harry lay in bed, thinking hard. Two things were going through his head. One, avoid Snape like the plague, deny all involvement. Two, get revenge on Draco, big time. He could hear Draco and Blaise whispering to each other, sniggering. He felt scared about the morning, and angry about the night. Was Draco acting all night? Pretending to be jealous, or was there something going on? A headache was slowly building and it irritated Harry more.

He rubbed his head with one hand and closed his eyes, only to come to face with a drag queen Snape in his mind. Maybe he could put it right? Maybe he could turn the dare round onto Draco? Harry needed revenge, and now he knew what to do.

He got up slowly, spying the cloak on the floor next to him. He grabbed it and chucked it over himself, before hauling himself out of bed. Glancing at the clock, he saw it was 5am, he still had time to put everything right. Still had to time to avoid being murdered. The cabin was dark, and he could just make out different shaped lumps in each bed. Two beds were pulled near each other and Harry didn't have to look to know who they were. Their sniggering gave them away.

Harry tiptoed past Draco and Blaise, resisting the urge to hex them both. No, he had a better idea. One that would leave Draco all red faced, and ashamed. He carefully pulled open the door, making sure that it didn't creak or groan, before slipping out into the night.

The sky was clear, and Harry looked up to see hundreds of stars littering the sky. He could even see the faint smudges of nearby galaxies, and smiled slightly at the beauty of it all. The cold air helped clear his head, and he stood there for a few minutes collecting his thoughts.

When his headache had pretty much subsided, Harry made his way to the girls cabin. He didn't know if Hermione would help him, but he had to try. She was furious, rightly so, but still Harry's best friend. The one who saved him countless times already, surely she wouldn't let him die by Snape's hands. He pushed open the door, and waited until his eyes adjusted to the dark. Being from a muggle upbringing came in useful; he was good at seeing in the dark, especially without the aid of wand light.

His eyes finally adjusted, Harry shuffled into the cabin, looking for the familiar bushy head. He could see Pansy, sucking her thumb in the middle, with Luna to the right. Luna seemed to be talking about elves, and the how the world couldn't exist without them. Looking at the bed to the left of Pansy, Harry saw Hermione, lying on her side, one arm hanging from the bed. Harry pulled off the cloak and knelt down beside her. He watched her sleep for a few moments, noticing how innocent and peaceful she looked, before poking her in the arm.

She woke with a start, as though she expecting someone to come. Her brown eyes blinked rapidly for a few moments, before settling on Harry. She jerked back, her arms swinging wildly, and Harry had to grab her to make sure she didn't fall off the other side.

"Hermione, it's me. Calm down" He whispered, his own heart beating rapidly.

Her eyes narrowed, and she shook off Harry's arm.

"Why are you here, Harry? Come to get me into more trouble?"

Harry sat down on the edge of her bed, raising his hands slightly, as though in surrender.

"Hermione, I am so sorry. I got drunk and ugh - I really need your help" He whispered urgently.

Hermione raised her eyebrows, and sat up. She still looked angry, but her expression was slowly softening.

"Why should I help you?" She whispered coolly.

"Because if you don't I'm going to die"

"Explain"

Harry shook his head, "We have no time. Please, come with me. I'll show you"

Hermione glared at him for a few moments more, before sighing. "Ok, but we go under your cloak, and if this goes wrong or if he get caught, I will kill you. Hear me, I will kill you!"

Harry nodded, eager to get out. He stood up and waited for Hermione to pull on a dressing gown before chucking the cloak over both of their heads. He grasped Hermione's hand, and made his way out of the cabin. As they made their way towards the teachers cabin Hermione let out a small gasp.

Draco and Blaise were stood outside the door, guarding. Luckily for Harry, they left a small gap in the middle, and he carefully made his way up the stairs, with Hermione in tow. Harry really hoped that the door wouldn't creak, or the game would be up. Invisible or not, seeing a door open on his own wasn't normal. Or at least wasn't normal when they were all wandless. Draco and Blaise would know straight away who it was.

Harry braced himself and twisted the handle on the door, before checking back at Draco and Blaise. They only stood a few feet from him, and he found it strangely exciting. For once, Draco wasn't sneering, and the result made him look younger, more attractive. Harry could of stood there for hours watching as the blonde head scoured the campsite but Hermione had other ideas, she poked him in the back causing Harry to jump slightly.

He resumed turning the handle, and was relieved when the door opened silently. He slipped in, pulling Hermione in behind him, and carefully shut the door again. Putting an ear to the door, Harry checked to see if Draco and Blaise noticed anything. All was silent outside, so Harry turned towards the beds, and saw with a jolt the pink haired Snape. Hermione followed his eyes and her mouth dropped open at the sight before her. Her eyes widened and she turned back to Harry.

"You didn't?" She whispered.

Harry didn't need to reply. The look on his face gave Hermione her answer.

"why?" she mouthed.

"They dared me. I couldn't back out, Hermione" Harry whispered. He was not going to tell Hermione about the kiss, or rather, slap that he'd received.

Hermione glared at him, obviously trying to be angry but her mouth gave it away, she was smiling, a genuine smile, and Harry felt relieved.

"Ok" She nodded, "What's the plan?"

Harry leant close to Hermione, whispering the words into her ear. He heard her give a slight giggle, and then watched as she grabbed Hagrid's umbrella, before pointing it at Snape. The pink hair, the bunny ears, the lipstick all disappeared and he was returned to normal. She flicked the umbrella again and words appeared on Snape's forehead in a dark green ink.

_I am Draco Malfoy's Bitch. _

Part one of Harry's revenge was complete. Now all he had to do was go back to bed and wait until morning. He waited

until Hermione put the umbrella back, and then slowly left the cabin. Draco and Blaise were still outside guarding and

Harry had another idea. The words on Snape's forehead wasn't enough for Harry, he wanted more. He pulled

Hermione to the back of the cabin and then pulled off the cloak.

"What are you doing?" She hissed, quickly glancing around.

"Take the cloak and go. I need to do something. Don't ask, just go" Harry muttered, chucking the cloak over

Hermione's head and watching as she disappeared. He saw a set of footprints leading back to the girls cabin and

waited until the door opened and shut, before moving. He crept round the cabin and stopped infront of Draco and Blaise.

"What are you doing here?" They said in unison.

Harry grinned, "Just went for a walk, clear my head. And you know what, this really good idea came into my head"

Draco and Blaise exchanged glances before Draco sneered, "And what was that?"

Harry stepped forward slowly before pulling Blaise into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around the Slytherins neck and was surprised when he felt hands going through his hair, pulling it. He didn't complain though, he was so angry, so frustrated that he needed to get it out of him somehow. The kissing went on for a few minutes before Harry pulled away, his hair was now extremely ruffled and his face a deep crimson. He heard a low growl and turned to see Draco stalking off, not towards the cabins but out into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: This chapter made me laugh whilst I was writing it. Sorry I haven't updated for a while, i've had the flu and it's been horrible :( **

**Thank you for all the reviews :) they helped cheer me up. This chapter was going to be longer, but my heads hurting again so i'll leave it like this. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Harry watched Draco walk away for a few seconds, before making his mind up, and following the blonde into the night. He knew Draco was angry, and he needed to talk to him. Things had gone far enough.

"Draco, wait!" He called, grabbing the blonde's arm and swinging him around.

"It's Malfoy to you, _Potter_" Draco replied, glaring at Harry. He ripped his arm from Harry's grip and kept on walking.

"Fine, _Malfoy. _Wait, you don't know where you're going!" Harry growled, struggling to keep up with Draco's quick steps.

"I don't care, Potter. I just need to get away"

"Why?" Harry asked, stopping. He saw the blonde head spin round, and the grey eyes narrow dangerously.

"Why? _Why? _I just saw you making out with Blaise!" Draco ran one hand through his hair. His breathing was ragged and his cheeks were pink.

"Why does that matter to you? You hate me" Harry muttered.

Snow was falling lightly, and Harry saw several flakes land in Draco's hair. It would be romantic If they weren't arguing. Draco glared at him, before turning and walking off again. This time Harry caught up, and fell into stride next to him.

"I don't - hate you, Potter" Draco said quietly, looking at the ground.

Harry snorted, "You done a good job showing me otherwise, _Malfoy"_

"Remember second year?" Draco asked suddenly, looking up to meet Harry's eyes.

"Um - yeah?" How could he possibly forget it? the Chamber of Secrets, rescuing Ginny, Lockhart.

"Valentines day?" Draco prompted.

"What about it?" Harry asked, not sure where this was going.

"You got a song sent to you - didn't you?"

Harry stopped, "You know I did. You were there" He said.

"I sent it, Potter"

Harry thought back to second year, the song, being tackled to the ground in front of everyone. He cringed slightly at the memory. But no, it couldn't be right. Ginny sent that song.. Didn't she?

"No you didn't" Harry said, confused. "Ginny sent it to me. You were the one who said that"

Draco laughed, "I sent it. I only said Ginny did to cover my tracks. Besides you looked so horrified, and I couldn't agree to something like that. Surely the "Dark Lord" bit gave it away? Weasley's don't call him the Dark Lord do they?"

Harry's mind was working furiously trying to digest all this information, he still couldn't believe that Draco would do something like that. He hardly seemed the type.

"I still remember the words, Potter." He smirked, before clearing his throat. "His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad, his hair as dark as a blackboard, I wish he was mine, he's truly divine, the hero who conquered the Dark Lord"

Harry's eyes widened, and he stared at Draco. He was speechless.

"That was really embarrassing" He said finally. His cheeks suddenly felt hot.

Draco grinned, "I told the dwarf to do it in private. So it wasn't really my fault. Besides that shows you that I don't hate you"

"Hardly, what about first year? In the Forbidden Forest, you ran off and left me!" Harry snarled, remembering the day he saw Quirrell drink the Unicorns blood.

"I ran to get help! You just stood there like a moron." Draco said defensively.

"You sold Hagrid out about Norbert!"

Draco groaned, "Come on, a dragon? At Hogwarts? He lives in a wooden hut. I did everyone a favour"

Harry secretly agreed with that, but he wasn't going to tell Draco.

"Last year, When I went to Hogsmeade, you sold me out, to _Snape_ off all people" He said.

Draco had the decency to flush at that, "You threw mud at me! Ruined my hair, and besides I had Crabbe and Goyle with me - couldn't let you get away with it"

The snow was falling heavily now but Harry didn't notice. He was too interested in Draco.

"But why Snape?"

"I went to find Dumbledore, to say you had slipped out, but then Snape found me, saw the mud on me and asked questions. I couldn't defend you, jeez, I'm a Slytherin! We have pride. Weaselbee saved you anyway, so what's the problem?"

"I could have been expelled!" Harry snarled.

"You wouldn't be expelled, you're the bloody Chosen One, the Boy who Lived blah blah. I heard you blew up your aunt and got away with it"

They stood there, just staring at each other, before Draco spoke up. "I think I got it worse anyway - Granger punched me" he rubbed his jaw.

Harry sneered, "You deserved it, you nearly got BuckBeak killed"

"He attacked me I - "

"You provoked him" Harry interrupted.

Again, Silence fell over them as they stood glaring at each other. Grey eyes boring into Green. The tension between them was thick, but it was laced with something else.

"I think we should be getting back" Draco muttered, brushing the snow out of his hair. Harry wasn't sure why he bothered - more replaced it within seconds. He started walking towards a group of trees.

"You're going the wrong way - Dra- _Malfoy_" Harry called.

Draco stopped walking and turned back to Harry, "No, this is the way back" he replied, motioning over his shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure it's this way" Harry said, pointing behind him.

Draco looked down, slowly spinning on the spot, before looking up again, panic in his eyes.

"Our footprints - they're gone!"

Harry looked around, Draco was right, the fresh snow had covered the footsteps leaving only a white blanket of untouched snow in all directions.

"Ok, don't panic" He said, "lets go your way" He ran to join Draco.

"What if this isn't the right way?" Draco muttered, looking increasingly worried.

"Then we turn around and go the other way" Harry smiled, "come on, it's nearly dawn"

They started walking along the fresh snow, hearing as it crunched underneath their shoes. None of them spoke, but Harry didn't mind. It gave him time to think, what if Draco was telling the truth?

"Harry?" Draco whispered, gently tugging at Harry's sleeve. It reminded Harry of the time he and Ron were in Aragog's cavern. It meant something bad back then and Harry had a horrible feeling it meant something bad this time.

"What? What is it?" He said quietly.

Draco leant in close to Harry, not bothering to remove his hand from Harry's arm.

"Did you hear that?" He murmured.

Harry stopped walking, listening for any sounds, but all he could hear was birds singing in the distance.

"There's nothing there." He said.

He started to walk again when he too heard a noise. A slight shuffling noise, coming from behind them. He could feel Draco shivering against him, and felt a shudder go down his spine.

"Come on, Draco, quicker we get back the better" He said, grabbing the blonde's hand and pulling him along at a brisk pace. He didn't like the noise, he didn't know what it was but he knew they needed to get away _now. _He felt the hairs on the back of his neck prick up.

_Shuffle Shuffle Shuffle_

The noise was getting louder and louder, and Harry's flight or fight reflex kicked in. He spun round, and felt his mouth drop open at what was before him. Draco looked at Harry's face for a second, then he too looked round.

"ARGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH" He screamed.

There stood before them was a large creature, it was tall, about 15ft, with thick white fur, small yellow eyes, and large, pointy teeth. Drool was running from it's mouth, and Harry could see sharp, yellow claws flexing dangerously.

Harry did the only thing he could, he bolted. Making sure he had Draco's hand securely in his, he ran as fast as possible away from the creature. He could still hear the shuffling, and knew they were being chased. The snow made it hard for them to run, and Draco kept falling behind.

"Come on, Come on, _Run_" He urged, feeling Draco's hand slowly slipping away. He turned to see Draco lying face down in the snow.

He started to run back but the creature got there first, it picked Draco up and roared at Harry, sending spit flying into his face, before turning and running in the opposite direction.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: Really sorry for the long update.. My life has been crap the last few weeks.. Thank you to everyone who's been patient :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

This had to be a nightmare. It _had _to be. Harry stood watching as the weird yeti thing ran off, with Draco slung over it's shoulder. He was expecting to wake up any minute now, and see Draco still in his bed, still hating Harry. After a few seconds went by Harry started to panic. There was only one thing for it. He pinched his leg. _Owww _he thought. Ok, it wasn't a nightmare, which meant it had to be real, which also meant his love was being carried away by some creature with huge teeth.

Harry took a deep breath, questioned his sanity, and then ran full pelt after the creature. It didn't take him long to catch up, the thing was running so slowly. He decided to stay a few feet behind it seeing as he didn't have a plan nor any idea of how to actually _save _Draco.

The creature seemed to be slowing down, and Harry too, slowed down until he was merely walking. He watched as the creature turned into a forest area and began walking down a steep slope. Harry was sure he could outrun the creature, but outrun it up a slope? Not a chance. He stopped at the top and waited until the creature reached the bottom, before sliding down the slope on his arse.

He got up, brushing the snow off his backside, and straightening his glasses, before watching as the creature entered a small cave. He had to act now, for the creature could decide to eat Draco at any time. Scanning the floor, Harry saw a large, pointy stick and picked it up, before quietly heading towards the cave. The cave was dark, and the inside was covered with icicles. There was also a dank smell of leaves and moss.

Reaching the entrance of the cave, Harry looked in to see Draco lying in one corner, and the creature no where to be found. Harry tightened his grip on the stick and made his way into the cave. Once inside he ran over to Draco and knelt down next to the blonde. He was breathing, which was an obvious relief, but he was unconscious.

"Draco… Draco, can you hear me?" Harry whispered, linking his hand with Draco's.

"Mghfld" Draco groaned, his eyes flickering.

"Draco.. Wake up.. We need to go, _now!" _Harry urged, his eyes scanning the room for any sign of the yeti.

"S'not morning yet.. Potter.. I don't want to go to school…"

Harry was seriously fighting the urge to hit Draco around the head. They needed to go, and quickly. If the thing came back they didn't stand a chance. Harry shook Draco and was relieved when he opened his eyes properly. His grey eyes looked dazed, and slightly glazed over, but still it was better than nothing.

"Draco.. _Malfoy_! We need to go.. Can you walk?"

Draco tried to sit up, but winced in pain as he went to put weight onto his leg. He nearly toppled over again, if Harry hadn't of grabbed him. He placed Draco's arm over his shoulder and gently pulled the blonde into a standing position. The process was slow and Draco's whimpers didn't help matters, but finally they made it to the caves entrance.

"Harry.. Where is it?" Draco said faintly, turning his pale face towards Harry.

"I don't know.. But it doesn't matter. We need to get back" Harry panted. Supporting Draco was hard work, he was heavy and Harry felt weak.

They reached the slope and Harry knew straight away that they wouldn't make it up as they were. The slope was steep, and covered in fresh snow. They had no choice but to go through the trees, and hope that it would take them in the right direction. The Sun had come up by now and Harry wondered whether or not the people back at the campsite knew he and Draco were gone. Would they come searching? Would they even know where to look? Harry couldn't rely on them too much, he knew he had to try and get back.

Inside the trees, the temperature dropped, and Harry felt a chill run down his back. It was darker in here, and he could hear shuffling sounds all around them. It was unnerving to say the least, and Harry wished this night never happened. He looked over at the blonde and saw that he had fallen unconscious again, which made him harder to drag. The snow wasn't deep in here, but there were twigs and branches all over the floor. Harry's Pyjamas were quickly getting torn and frayed.

After about half an hour Harry saw a cabin in front of him. It was alone in a small clearing and looked deserted. Harry felt drained so decided to stop for a while, they didn't seem to be in any immediate danger and he needed to check out Draco's leg. He carefully placed Draco down onto the snow, and glanced at the cabin.

Cobwebs covered the door and windows, and Harry had to push the door several times with his shoulder, before it eventually opened a crack. Dust swept out of the gap and into Harry's nose causing him to stagger back slightly. He rubbed his nose until the tickling sensation went away and then proceeded more cautiously. The door was still stiff, and had obviously not been in use for years. Peering through the gap, Harry could just make out objects lying under a blanket of dust at the back of the cabin. He gave the door one last push and was relieved when it opened wide enough for him and Draco to get through.

He turned to Draco and saw that the blonde was lying down in the snow, his eyes closed again and his blonde hair swaying lightly in the wind.

"Draco, don't sleep" Harry whispered, gently patting Draco's face.

He pulled Draco up slowly, and was unnerved to see his eyes remaining shut. Draco was getting weaker, and Harry knew it. The cold, along with his broken leg, was getting to him, and it scared Harry. How long would he last? Would anything bad happen to him? What if no one found them? So many questions were going through his head, and he had no answers.

In the distance he could hear a slight rumbling noise. It sounded like a plane flying low overhead, but when he looked up, the sky was empty. Just a pure blue blanket stretching in all directions. He pushed the noise out of his head, and pulled Draco into the cabin. The air was stale, and more dust flew up Harry's nose. He wished he had his wand, everything would be so much easier. He could off sent up red sparks, and been found by now. He put Draco on the sofa, and pulled off his own jumper, before placing it over the blonde. He could feel the cold bite at his arms and neck, but he didn't care, he just wanted Draco to be safe.

X_X_X

Harry had never felt so lost in his entire life. He was sitting on the sofa next to Draco, and had no idea what to do next. He had checked the cupboards for food but they were all empty. Not even tinned goods were inside, although if they were, they would probably be way out of date.

He could hear the rumbling again, but this time a lot closer. The cabin around him began to shake and Harry sprung up, before running over to the windows and looking out. He thought he was dreaming at first, after all everything so far seemed like a dream, a really bad dream that is, but then his brain woke up and he snapped into action. He lunged at the door and slammed it shut just in time, as a wave of snow crashed over the cabin, causing it to shake even more violently. He ran over to Draco and climbed onto the sofa behind him, shielding the blonde beneath him. It sounded as though the roof would cave in, and Harry placed his head on Draco's chest, alarmed at how cold he really was. The shaking lasted for a few more seconds, before everything fell silent.

Harry lifted his head, and looked over at the windows. All he could see white, as though paint had been chucked at them. He looked over at the back window, and saw that it to, was white. Trying not to panic, Harry slowly got up, and made his way to the door. Looking down he could see white powder was filling into the cabin.

They were snowed in, and no body knew where they were. Things had gotten a lot worse.

**This isn't the last we see of that Yeti thing. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. At all. Zilch. Zero. Nada. **

**A/n: Thanks for all the reviews, they mean a lot to me. The proper Drarry stuff will start soon.. Next few chapters.. **

**Enjoy.**

Back at the Cabins

Hermione woke up early the following morning. She was surprised actually, the campsite was quiet. She thought Snape would be awake by now, and after noticing the message on his forehead, proceeded to kill Harry. But no, all was quiet, and it unnerved her.

She got out of bed, careful not to wake Pansy and Luna, both of whom were still asleep, and pulled on a thick jumper, before heading outside. There were only three people sat around the fire; Blaise, Fred and George, all of whom were looking extremely tired. George kept nodding off on Fred's shoulder, and Blaise was absentmindedly prodding the fire with a stick.

Hermione sat down next to him. "Morning" She said slightly stiffly.

"Morning" he replied, yawning widely.

"Harry not up yet?" She asked, shivering slightly in the brisk morning air.

"He's not in there" Fred answered, motioning to the cabin.

"We thought he was with you" George added, looking at Hermione.

"I haven't seen him since he walked off with Draco." Hermione whispered, "Is Draco in there?"

Blaise shook his head, "Nope. Neither of them are. They must of taken his cloak and gone somewhere"

"They can't have. I took the cloak last ni-" She broke off.

Snape had just walked out of his cabin looking furious. He glided over to Hermione and stood over her, his eyes narrowed.

"Miss Granger - Have you by any chance seen Potter this morning" He asked softly. Hermione noticed that the words were no longer etched on his forehead, although there was a large red mark, evidence that they had once been there.

Hermione coughed feebly. "No, Professor. We were just talking about that. Neither Harry or Draco are here."

Snape sighed, before turning towards the cabin and sending what looked like a patronus. A few seconds later McGonagall appeared.

"You called Severus?"

"Minerva, we have a problem"

McGonagall walked over to the group, surveying each of them, before resting her gaze on Fred and George.

"Hey!" They said indignantly "For once, it wasn't us"

"Actually it's Potter and Malfoy" Snape said quietly.

"What about them?"

"They're gone" He replied coolly.

McGonagall turned to look at him fully. "What do you mean _gone?" _

"As in, they are no longer here in the campsite. Ca poof" Snape said, smirking slightly.

Hermione had a strong suspicion that Snape wouldn't of minded if Harry got himself lost on a mountain. Indeed the only reason he told McGonagall was because Draco had gone too.

McGonagall looked as though she might faint. "Miss Granger, tell me what you know"

Hermione didn't like everyone looking at her, especially when she had to lie. "Um, well.. Me and Harry went for a um stroll, and then we bumped into Malfoy and Blaise.. Er Malfoy walked off and Harry followed him.. that's the last I know. I thought they'd be back by now"

"Is that true Blaise?" McGonagall asked.

Blaise looked at Hermione, and Hermione wondered if he would cover for her, after all they weren't exactly best friends. He watched her for a moment more before turning back to McGonagall.

"Yes, Professor"

"But why did Draco walk off?" Snape asked quietly.

"Er" Blaise began, his face reddening. "Well .. I.. -"

"Harry kissed him" Hermione interrupted, giving Blaise a swift look. Blaise looked instantly relieved and gave her a slight smile.

"Right" McGonagall said, looking slightly taken aback. "well the explanations can wait until later. We need to find them. Miss Granger, go and wake up Miss Parkinson and Miss Lovegood. Boys, go wake up everyone in your cabin." McGonagall said, "I'll go and get Hagrid"

After McGonagall and Snape left, Blaise leant towards Hermione. "Why did you lie for me?"

"Why did _you _lie for me?" Hermione replied, her eyebrows raised.

Blaise shrugged, half grinning. "Guess all this clean air has gone to my head"

"What did I miss? What's going on?"

Hermione and Blaise turned round to see Ron walking towards them. His red hair was all over the place, and his eyes had dark bags under them.

"Sobered up then?" Hermione said coldly.

"I don't remember anything from last night except that it's given me a blinding headache" Ron groaned, rubbing his forehead with one hand.

"So, you don't remember lunging at Snape and asking if he wanted some _fun?" _Blaise asked, struggling to keep a straight face.

Ron's eyes widened in horror, "I didn't - did I?" He croaked, staring at Hermione.

"You did actually" Hermione replied, "Luckily for you, you got upstaged by Harry"

"Er, what do you mean?" Ron asked, looking confused

"Harry and Draco are missing" Blaise said, standing up. "Come on Hermione, we have to tell the others"

He held out his hand, and after a moments hesitation, Hermione took it, flushing slightly.

"Hermione, is it true?" Ron panted, struggling to keep up with them as they made their way back to the cabins.

"Of course it is Ron, why would Blaise lie?"

"Just seems weird. Harry and Draco missing. I mean Harry hates the git doesn't he?"

"Shows what you know then Ronald" Hermione snapped, before heading into the cabin and slamming the door behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: Another Chapter - This story is going to flick between Harry/Draco and Hermione/Blaise, but the main couple is the Drarry. :)**

**I'll be updating this quite a bit, due to the fact that little ole England has finally got snow, and I can't be bothered to go out there and fall over. x]**

**Warnings: Mild swearing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Potter, where am I?" A voice drawled.

At first Harry was sure he was dreaming. After all in his dream, Draco was there. And he did talk, in that same sexy voice, but something wasn't right. Why would he ask where he was? He knew he was in Harry's bed, he was kissing Harry for Christ sake! Harry's brain got confused, it didn't like this.

"Potter, wake up! Ow"

Harry's eyes snapped open, and slowly focused on the blonde head over on the sofa. Draco was half sitting/half lying down and was rubbing his leg in irritation. Harry sat up, gazing around. Since when had he fallen asleep on the floor? And what the hell was he dreaming last night? Due to the tightness in his boxers, it wasn't an innocent dream.

"Pottteeeeeeeerrrrr. What have you _done_ to me?"

Harry shook his head slightly and returned his gaze to Draco. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, why is my leg screwed and why are we here? Have you kidnapped me? I know you fancy me Potter but this is taking it too far" Draco sneered, finally pulling himself into a sitting position.

Only two words entered Harry's brain "kidnapped" and "fancy" and the latter made his stomach churn.

"I didn't kidnap you" He snapped, "I saved your life! You ungrateful little git. You'd be Yeti food if it wasn't for me, Draco!"

"Saved me?" Draco said quietly, looking around the cabin "We're – I don't even know where we are, my leg is sprained or more likely _broken_ – " he paused, looking up at the windows.

"Oh, and we're snowed in. Thanks Potter, you _really _saved me. And what makes it worse is that you're here!"

Harry sprang up, anger running through his body. He clenched his fists, and stared at Draco. Why did he even bother? Why did he even like the little arse. He was arrogant, and so far up his own behind that Harry was surprised his hair stayed so blonde.

"Fine, Malfoy. As soon as we get out, I'll stay the hell away from you. Would that make you happy?" Harry growled.

"Yeah, Potter it would" Draco smirked, lying back down on the sofa.

Harry threw him a dirty look and then sat back down on the floor, his chin resting on his knees. His head was pounding and the anger was still coursing through him like wild fire. He wanted to punch something - or even better - someone. Someone with a constant smirk, stupidly blonde hair, and pale grey eyes.

"Wait till my Father hears about this"

Harry lifted his head and glared at Draco. "Yeah, go cry to daddy like you always do" he sneered.

He watched as Draco's eyes narrowed into slits, "Don't you talk about my Father like that, Potter!"

Harry raised his eyebrows, "Why, what are you going to do? You can't even walk. Besides, you need your cronies to back you up"

Draco slowly, but surely, swung his legs off the sofa, stopped to catch his breath and then proceeded to stand up. He wobbled slightly, putting most of his weight on his good leg, before hobbling over to Harry.

Harry eyed him warily, before standing up and holding his ground. He wasn't scared of Draco, especially when the guy was crippled. One swipe at Harry and he would topple over causing more pain to himself.

"What are you doing Malfoy?"

"Showing you. You can't mess with a Slytherin and expect to get away with it" Draco said, panting slightly. He was obviously in a lot of pain, but Harry didn't care. He deserved it after being so ungrateful.

"Malfoy, I don't get it. You told me that you liked me, and now you're being the usual jerk." Harry said furiously, rubbing his head in frustration.

Draco smirked again, "Why would I like you? You have so many people _fawning_ over you, Potter. You don't need me as well. All the girls want you, the so called _Chosen One._ It's pathetic"

Harry snorted, "Is that what this is all about? You're jealous?"

Draco didn't respond, but Harry knew the answer.

"Do you think I enjoy this? Having people everywhere know my name? Having people stare at me like I'm some sort of hero? My parents are _dead_, Malfoy. I would give all the fame, all the money, all the _girls _in the world to have them back"

"Po-" Draco began, but Harry cut him off.

"I can't even tell Ron that I'm gay, my own best friend. He would either laugh at me or tell me I needed to get my head checked out. He'll probably disown me if he knew _who_ I liked" Harry snarled, all the anger finally escaping. It felt good, but Harry felt as though he couldn't stop. "And I don't even know _why _I'm bothering, you don't appreciate it! You just accuse me of kidnapping you and then basically tell me to piss off!"

Without thinking, without even questioning it, Harry pushed Draco, hard. He watched as the blonde swayed for a second, before falling backwards. As though in slow motion, he saw a pale arm lunge out and grab his hand, causing him to fall and land with a crash to the floor. He jumped up again and looked over at Draco, who was lying on his back, his eyes closed in pain.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too" Harry said, kneeling over Draco and grabbing his hand.

"You're going to kill me, Potter. I swear"

Harry watched as the pale eyes opened, and felt relief sweep through him.

"Can we at least be civil while we're out here?" Harry asked.

Draco sighed, "Ok, But what happens out here, stays out here alright?" he said.

"Why? Ashamed off me?" Harry said irritated.

"No. I just - it doesn't matter. Please, just drop it" Draco replied. He sounded tired and Harry didn't want to push him anymore whilst he was in that state.

He nodded and gently pulled Draco into a sitting position. By now both of them were shivering. They needed to find a way out, and soon. Once Draco was sat back down on the sofa, Harry turned towards the door. The snow had to be at least 6ft deep, but they could still dig there way out. What other choice did they have? Even if Hermione, and the others back at the camp came looking for them, would they come in this direction? Besides, they had no food, no water, and Draco was getting weaker and weaker. Harry had to do something and trying to get out seemed like a good idea.

He grabbed the door handle and tugged. Nothing happened, the door stayed firmly shut and he didn't have the energy to pull it again, so he gave up and turned towards the windows. If he could break one, then he had a chance off getting out. He scanned the cabin and found a chair against the far wall.

Grabbing it up, he headed back towards the window. He mustered up all of his energy and threw the chair at the window. It didn't break through, but it did cause it to crack.

Hopeful, he picked up the chair again and started hitting the legs against the glass. Slowly, bits of glass came out and fell onto the floor. After what felt like forever, the last of the glass gave away, leaving a wall of snow outside. Harry lifted the chair again, ready to hit the snow with it when he heard a cough behind him.

"Um, Potter - I wouldn't do that"

Harry turned to look at Draco. "Why not?"

"You're going to dislodge all that snow, and it's going to come in here." Draco said.

"Got any better ideas?"

Draco shook his head, "Maybe w-we should just wait. It's getting so c-cold in here"

Harry saw that Draco had gone paler than usual, and that his whole body was shivering. He put the chair down and walked over to where Draco sat.

"P-Potter - We- We're going to die, Aren't w - we?" Draco stammered.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, and pulled the blonde against his chest. He could feel Draco's skin even through his Pjamas, he was freezing.

"Malfoy - Take your top off" Harry said suddenly, loosening his grip around Draco.

"N-not really - the ti - time to ask for th - that is it?" Draco stammered, half smirking.

"Trust me" Harry said.

He watched as Draco hesitated for a second, before finally pulling off his T shirt. He struggled a bit, and Harry had to tug it off over his head, before chucking it on the floor. He then pulled Draco onto his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist. He could feel himself warming up slightly and noticed that Draco wasn't shivering so much anymore.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked, stroking Draco's hair with one hand.

"B - better. Thanks" Draco replied, nuzzling his face deeper into Harry's chest.

"Thought you didn't like me?" Harry muttered amused.

"Mmm, Shut up, Potter" Draco said, his voice slightly muffled, and Harry could tell that he was smiling.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n: Sorry about the long wait. Been busy with other, boring stuff :(**

**Warning: This chapter contains child abuse. Just to let you know.**

After a long day of searching, Hermione felt shattered. They had spent hours looking for Harry and Draco only to hit dead ends. Luna even asked a tree which direction they went, but received no answer. Not that Hermione was surprised. She hoped that wherever Harry and Draco were, that they were safe, and at least somewhat sheltered.

The Sun was slowly setting over the mountains, and the group were currently sitting around the campfire. None of them were talking much, they were all too busy thinking. Professor McGonagall had sent a patronus to Dumbledore asking for advice, and was now sat beside Snape looking lost.

Hermione shivered, she must have been wearing at least four layers, but still the cold seeped through. She felt someone nudge her and turned to see Blaise holding his jacket out.

"I'm ok, really" she smiled.

"Hermione, I can feel you shivering. Please, take it" Blaise said, wrapping the jacket around her shoulders.

"I'm just worried about Harry." She muttered.

"He may be a Gryffindor, but he's not stupid. Him and Draco have probably got lost, but I'm sure they're fine"

"But what if they're not? What if they're lying somewhere - injured - or worse - " she broke off.

"Hermione, don't think like that, It's only been one day. We'll go out and search again tomorrow. I think Dumbledore's coming out anyway, he'll know what to do" Blaise soothed, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"It could be too late by then, Blaise. Harry's my best friend, and Draco's yours. We can't leave them out there" Hermione whispered.

"Don't worry Hermione, there are creatures out in the mountains that will protect Harry. The white nosed mole for example."

Hermione turned to see Luna sat on her other side. She was staring at the fire with some sort of fascination on her face, as though the flames themselves were whispering to her.

"Luna, the white nosed mole doesn't exist. Besides, I can't just sit and wait for some non existent creature to save Harry"

"It does exist, just like the yeti does. Hermione, you're so narrow minded" Luna said, not taking her eyes off of the fire.

"We could go ourselves" Hermione whispered quietly.

"Go where?" Blaise asked, confused.

"To find Harry. The teachers have pretty much given up, Snape wasn't even calling Harry's name, only Draco's"

Blaise sighed, "The teachers haven't given up. It's getting dark - we had to come back, or we'd get lost ourselves. "

"Yeah well, I want to find him." She got up and walked over to Fred and George, quickly glancing at McGonagall before sitting next to Fred.

"Will you help me find Harry?" Hermione asked the twins.

"Of course -" Fred began

"We will" George finished.

"We were wondering when you'd ask" Fred said grinning.

"What about you, Ron? Gonna help?" George asked.

Ron looked around the fire before shrugging slightly. "I guess so," he muttered.

"Great, well we'll go tonight" she said.

X_X_X

Harry woke up and found himself in Draco's lap. He wasn't sure how he got there, only that it felt strangely nice. He snuggled back down and sighed in pleasure, not caring where he was for once.

"Don't get any ideas down there, Potter"

Harry lifted his head and gazed into the familiar steel grey eyes. "You know you want me too, Malfoy" he grinned.

Draco smiled, and Harry realised that this was the first time he truly saw the blonde smile. Not a smirk, or a sneer, but a pure smile. That alone made this whole nightmare more bearable, and totally worth it.

Harry pulled himself up until his eyes were level with Draco's. Green met grey and Harry felt the electricity flow through his body, urging him forward. He looked at Draco's pale lips, and bit his own lip in frustration. He _really _wanted to kiss Draco right now, but would the blonde let him?

He felt himself flushing. He had to do something soon or he'd look stupid. Especially as he was just staring at Draco with a hungry expression on his face, surely Draco _knew? _He mentally counted to five; one… two… three… four… five… before moving in and pressing his lips to Draco's.

He prised the blonde's lips open and slowly pushed his tongue in, checking out all of Draco's mouth, no area was left untouched. He wasn't getting pushed off, which was a good sign. In fact, the thin lips were also moving and he caught a taste of Draco. Musty with a hint of peppermint, and maybe something else; Cinnamon?

Before Harry could work it out he felt something grip his hair and run down his back, causing his hairs to stand up and a shiver to run down his spine. The feel of it caused Harry to let out a moan of pleasure. He moved his mouth from Draco's lips to his collarbone, carefully kissing and nibbling the pale skin, smiling as Draco writhed about underneath him and let out small moans.

He carried on, working his way down Draco's body; he lingered on his neck, gently sucking here and there, before biting a little harder. Satisfied that he left a mark, he moved on, reaching Draco's pale yet perfectly toned chest. He admired it for a second before placing light kisses all over the smooth skin.

"Mmm.. Don't stop" Draco moaned, his eyes closed.

Harry smiled, and happily obliged. He gently caressed one of Draco's nipples with one hand, whilst kissing the other, before gently sucking it. He then continued down Draco's body. Reaching Draco's belly button, he carefully ran the tip of his tongue around it, before placing a kiss in the middle.

He was about to pull Draco's boxers away when he felt movement beneath him. Looking up, he saw Draco edging away, panic in his eyes.

"Potter.. Don't.." he muttered.

Harry was confused. Moments before, Draco was enjoying this, and now he was backing away? What had he done? He got up and sat on the sofa.

"What's the matter?" he asked quietly.

Draco was shaking now, and he carefully avoided Harry's eye contact.

"Draco, what is it?"

"Nothing, Just - Just leave it"

"Draco, please?" Harry begged.

Draco sighed, before looking at Harry. Panic was still in his eyes, but there was something else too. Pain? Harry couldn't be sure.

"Just - my father"

"What about him?" Harry asked confused. Draco wasn't making any sense - or none that Harry could understand.

"He - He -" Draco broke off, his eyes were glistening, and Harry only just realised that he was crying. Harry had never seen Draco cry, and it made him more vulnerable, more human.

"What? What about him?" Harry urged.

A horrible thought hit him, but it couldn't be true? Could it?

"Draco, did he touch you?"

Draco glanced at him quickly before hiding his face in his hands. Harry could see him shaking violently and heard muffled sobs. Anger surged through Harry, how could Lucius do this? Harry knew he was evil, but to do this? To his own son? That was beyond evil.

All this time, Harry thought Draco had the perfect life. He Didn't realise that, he too, had secrets. Had relatives that abused him.

Harry shuffled over to Draco and gently pulled his hands away. Draco's eyes were red, and his cheeks were wet. Harry swallowed, and gazed into those grey eyes that he loved so much.

"Draco, tell me everything." he soothed, wiping away the tears on Draco's face.

"I c-can't" Draco sniffed, not removing his eyes from Harry.

"We all have secrets, Draco. Please, I care about you a lot. I would never, _never _hurt you like that" Harry whispered.

"O - Ok." he swallowed, "My father found out I was g - gay at the age of 11. My first year at Hogwarts. When I saw you, I felt something. I sent an owl to my father, to ask for his advice. I thought he would help, or offer support"

"And did he?" Harry asked, placing an arm around Draco's shoulder.

"No. He never replied. I thought, maybe he never got my owl? Ya know. But when I went home - back to the Manor - he was there, waiting."

"Didn't he pick you up?" Harry frowned.

Draco shook his head, "No. Just my mother. She looked upset, but wouldn't say why. Anyway, I got home and he was there - waiting. He asked me if I liked boys"

"What did you say?"

"I said that I wasn't sure. I said that maybe I did."

"And then what happened?"

"H - he took me into another room. Pulled down my trousers, and touched me - there - he kept asking me if I liked it.. I screamed at him to stop, but he didn't" Tears were running faster down Draco's face.

Harry pulled Draco against his chest, his arms wrapped firmly around his body.

"I'm so, so sorry" he whispered, burying his face in Draco's hair.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: Another chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Hermione had never felt so reckless in her life. Even saving Buckbeak last year wasn't as adrenaline pumping as this. Sneaking out without Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape catching them was going to be hard, yet Hermione was determined. Harry was her best friend, and she wasn't going to leave him out there with only Malfoy for company.

She tightened her scarf around her neck, and glanced out the window of the cabin. From what she could make out, no one was sitting around the fire. Perfect, she thought. she needed some luck on her side.

"Where are you going?"

Hermione spun round, only to see Luna stood behind her.

"Just… out" Hermione lied, smiling cheerfully.

"Can I come? Gets awfully boring in here" Luna said, watching Hermione expectantly.

Hermione glanced at her watch, it was nearly 9pm, and all the others would be waiting in the boys cabin. She didn't have the time, nor patience for Luna.

"Fine" She said, mentally kicking herself for letting Luna come. "But we have to go, _now" _

"I'm ready, let's go"

They made their way out of the girls cabin, Hermione quickly checking the Teachers cabin for any sign of movement. The lights were off, and she hoped that they had decided to go to bed. She slowly shuffled across the snow, before opening the door off the boys cabin, and slipping inside.

Inside she could see Fred, George, Blaise and Ron all sat on one bed. They glanced up as she walked in. Fred and George looked from Hermione, to Luna, and then back to Hermione, their eyebrows raised.

"Luna's coming too" Hermione said, giving them all a "_I didn't have a choice, trust me_" look.

"Hermione, we managed to get a map of the area but it doesn't look good, there are so many places that they could of gone. Lots of high drops too" Blaise said, motioning her over to the bed where they had a large map unfolded.

Hermione sat down next to Blaise, her brow furrowed in concentration as she studied the map. He was right, there were tree's, caves, and random points where the land just gave away.

"Well," She said, "I know Harry's a bit dim sometimes, but I don't see him purposely walking off a cliff"

"Unless Malfoy drove him insane" George smirked.

"It's possible" Fred grinned. "Although, Malfoy's more likely to jump off"

"Why?" Blaise said confused

"Harry and Draco alone? We all know what Harry's like"

"Wait.. What? Harry isn't gay, is he?" Ron frowned.

"Oh Ronald, you're so slow! Yes, Harry likes Draco. Has done for a while" Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"But, why didn't he tell me?" Ron said, looking slightly hurt.

"Because he thought you'd flip out at him, especially as he's obsessed with Malfoy" Hermione said.

"Does Malfoy like Harry back?" George said looking at Blaise.

Blaise grinned, "Yeah, I think so. Sometimes he says Harry's name in his sleep, followed by the words "Harder" and "Yeah that's good". Quite disturbing really"

Everyone in the cabin burst out laughing.

"Wonder who will cave in first. I mean, it gets so cold here. They must warm themselves up somehow" Fred said winking.

Hermione cringed, "Fred, I really don't want those images lodged in my brain, thank you. Anyway, we still have to find them"

They all looked back down at the map. Hermione felt lost. They could of gone _anywhere _and she didn't even know where to start.

"I think we should head for the trees" Ron said, surprising everyone.

"Why the trees?" Hermione asked.

"Well, trees have cover. So if I got lost, I'd go and find cover" Ron shrugged.

Hermione gave him a strange look, and then smiled.

"Good one, Ron. You're probably right."

"Yeah, nice one lil bro" George grinned, slapping Ron on the back.

"Does happen sometimes" Ron muttered, his ears going red.

"Right. Well - we better be going." and with that Hermione got up, and made her way to the door. She was starting to get nervous now, but still the adrenaline pumped through her veins. What had gotten into her?

She lingered at the door, thinking hard, when she felt something rub against her back, before slowly moving south. _What the?_ She thought.

_SLAP_

She spun round and saw Blaise whistling innocently behind her. Glaring at him, she heard Fred and George laugh, whilst Ron just grunted in annoyance.

"Blaise, please refrain from touching my ass" She said lightly, a slight smile playing on her lips.

"I'm sorry" Blaise replied, giving her the whole puppy dog eyes look. "You were blocking the door, and anyway Fred told me too!"

"Did not!" Fred replied, feigning a look of surprise.

"Did too!" Blaise said, glaring at him.

Hermione threw them both a dirty look, before stepping out into the cold night. It was snowing lightly again, and Hermione was glad. Their footprints would soon be covered if this carried on, and Professor Snape and McGonagall would never be able to follow them.

"We better take Harry's cloak just in case" She said to the others as they made their way out into the night.

"That cloak won't cover all of us" Ron said.

"No," Hermione grinned, "It won't. But if something happens, I can hide under it and run away"

"So cruel" Blaise said, carefully linking his hand with hers.

"Flattery won't save you, Zambini." Fred said, "Hermione will always choose Gryffindor's over Slytherin's"

Hermione winked at him, "Will I?" She smirked.

"You really are cruel Hermione," George muttered, pretending to take offence.

They walked further and further into the darkness, the snow was falling more heavily now, and Hermione had to squint to see anything. She could just make out something ahead, lying in the ground.

She ran over to it, and felt her stomach jolt. It was a scarf - A Slytherin Scarf. She picked it up, and turned to Blaise.

"Is this Draco's?" She asked him.

"I think so, unless other Slytherin's have come out here and gotten lost." He took it from her and turned it over in his hands. "Besides it has his initials. See" He turned the scarf to face Hermione and she could just make out the initials "D.M" sewn onto the silver fabric.

"They must of came this way then!" She said excitedly.

"Why would Malfoy take off his scarf though?" Ron asked.

"I don't know - maybe he dropped it and didn't realise" Hermione said, biting her lip.

"How can you not realise? It's tied round your neck. Something must of happened" Ron said.

"Since when did you care about Draco?" Blaise asked, eyeing Ron with suspicion.

"I don't, but I care about Harry. He's my best friend."

"Then why didn't he tell you about being gay? Are you _sure _you're best friends?" Blaise sneered.

Ron was about to reply, but stopped at the look on Hermione's face.

"Now isn't the time to argue" Hermione said, "We need to find them. If what you say is true, Ron, then we need to find them soon"

They headed off again, although this time in complete silence. Hermione was straining her ears to hear any sounds of Harry or Draco. She could hear the twins muttering to each other, before -

_SPLAT - _Followed by an oomph!

She turned round to see Ron covered in snow, and Fred and George laughing their heads off. Giggling herself, she quickly hid behind Blaise just as something white flew in her direction, hitting her on the back.

"Oi," Blaise said, quickly brushing the snow off of Hermione before bending down and grabbing a handful himself. He aimed at Fred - waited a few seconds and then fired - causing the snowball to hit Fred right in the face.

Hermione wasn't taking any chances - she grabbed Luna's hand, and ran off. She could hear footsteps behind her, but didn't slow until she saw the land suddenly give way in front of her.

She dug in her feet, and felt herself slip slightly on the snow. Within a few seconds, the others had caught up. They all stood and looked over the cliff.

"I hope Harry didn't go down there" Ron said, looking worried.

All they could see was white, they didn't even know how deep the drop was. Snow flurries were whipping against the side of the cliff, and Hermione quickly backed up.

"This must be the wrong way" she said, "let's try over there. And no games, or we could all fall to our deaths"

X_X_X

Harry and Draco were snuggled up on the sofa. Draco was laying over Harry's chest, his blonde hair brushing against Harry's chin. Harry was starting to feel weak, and the cold was slowly causing him to lose consciousness. If he didn't have Draco lying over him, he'd surely have froze to death by now. He thought back to the camp, back to Hermione and the others, even back to Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape.

Were they still searching for him? Or had they given up, convinced that he and Draco were lost to the wilderness?

He nudged Draco awake, and smiled as the blonde glared at him. "Oi, Potter. I was having a good dream there"

"What were you dreaming?" Harry asked softly.

"That we were back in the Great Hall at dinner time, and all the plates were filled with food. I was just about to have my first bite of steak when I got rudely awoken"

"Draco, what's going to happen with us?" Harry asked, watching as Draco's pale grey eyes latched onto his, his face twisted in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, When we get to Hogwarts, because I am _not _dying here, and neither are you. What will happen? Will you go back to hating me?" Harry said, not sure if he wanted to know the answer or not.

Draco looked back down, burrowing his face in Harry's chest. Harry could just make out a muffled noise, and squirmed slightly as it tickled his chest.

"You haven't answered" he muttered, watching the blonde intensely.

Draco turned his head to one side and said, "No, I can't go back to that. Not now"

"But what about your father?" Harry asked, regretting it immediately as Draco flinched.

"He won't know - And if he finds out, well who cares?"

"He will find out, and he hates me. I don't think he'd be all thrilled to find out that you're dating me" Harry murmured.

"I don't care, Harry. I'm happy - and I'm not letting my father ruin it"

Harry grinned, "You called me by my first name" he said.

"Sorry, should I call you Potty instead? I could you know, if you prefer it" Draco smirked.

Harry pushed him to the floor, laughing at the shocked look on Draco's face, before jumping on top off him.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n: I have had SO much trouble with this one chapter, that in the end, I just closed my eyes and put myself in Harry's place. It was an odd feeling but did help..**

**I actually finished the outline for this story (took 4 pages) and it will be finishing soon.. (or this part anyway) **

Harry had had enough. He was cold, tired, and hungry. What's more, he and Draco were really starting to smell. It was day god knows what, and Harry had woken up to find himself freezing cold. He looked over at Draco, and saw that the blonde had his back to him on the sofa.

Harry got up and made his way over to the window. He needed to get rid of this snow, and soon, or he was sure to crack. The cabin seemed big when they first arrived, but now it just made him claustrophobic, and the dank, musty smell made him feel nauseas. Frustrated, he began digging at the snow, his finger nails sinking into the cold, white powder. It felt strangely good, just to relieve his anger and his panic onto something.

The snow fell to the floor in dull thuds, and slowly but surely Harry could see more and more sunlight. His hand had gone numb from all the digging, but that didn't deter him. He was determined that, one way or another, he would get out of this cabin today.

After what seemed like hours, Harry had finally made a gap big enough for him to climb through, he stood in the sunlight and closed his eyes in happiness, before opening them and running back to Draco.

He prodded the blonde, but got no response. Panicking slightly, he carefully pulled Draco onto his back, feeling his stomach drop at how pale the boy was. He placed one hand against Draco's neck and felt terror rise up in him.. He couldn't be.. No.. he couldn't..

"Draco, wake up!" he shouted, looking helplessly around the room for any sign of help or answer.

He glanced at the window, and knew that he had no choice. He had to carry Draco out and find help. They couldn't stay here anymore..

With tears running down his face, Harry gently scooped the blonde up and into his arms, unnerved by how light he felt. He made sure Draco's head was leaning against his chest, before slowly walking towards the window.

Kissing Draco on the head, Harry slowly pushed him out through the gap, before climbing out himself. The sunlight didn't feel good anymore, instead it caused his eyes to water and sting, and he had to squint to see anything, although what he did see didn't improve his mood.

Snow covered _everything _and he had no idea which way to go, he bent down and pulled Draco back into his arms, before looking around helplessly.. Which way was camp? Every direction looked the same; trees, snow, and more trees.

Harry swallowed, and started walking..

X_X_X

"Are you _sure _it's this way?" Hermione said, looking at the Twins.

"Um" George said, squinting at the map.

"I'm really not sure" Fred said quietly. "It all looks the same"

"So, now _we're_ lost?" Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"Now what?" Blaise murmured.

Hermione grabbed the map off of George and studied it carefully. "I think we need to turn around" she muttered.

"You're the boss" Blaise smiled.

"This is so stupid, if I just had my wand things would be so much easier!"

"I know" Blaise soothed, wrapping his arm around Hermione's shoulder.

_Shuffle Shuffle Shuffle_

"Er," Ron whispered, "Did you hear that?"

"It was probably a bird, Ronald" Hermione snapped.

"Didn't sound like a bird!" Ron said defensively.

_Shuffle Shuffle Shuffle_

"Ok, even I heard that" Fred muttered, standing slightly closer to George, who looked slightly worried himself.

"Mmm me too" Hermione said, biting her lip.

"No need to worry, it's only a yeti" Luna sang happily.

"Luna what _are _you going on -" Hermione said, glancing over at Luna, who was stood behind them, and stopping in her tracks.

Blaise, trying not to laugh at Hermione's expression, spun round, and felt his own mouth drop open.

"Oh" he said.

The Yeti was stood near Luna, staring at them all with it's large yellow eyes. All of them went stock still, apart from Luna, who looked positively relaxed.

"He want's to help us, he knows where Harry and Draco are" She said to the others.

"A- are you s-sure?" Ron whispered, his eyes wide.

"Of course I'm sure!" Luna said lightly "Come on"

X_X_X

Back at camp..

Dumbledore arrived early the next morning to find a very upset Hagrid sat outside, his head hidden in his large hands.

"Hagrid," Albus said gently, "Calm down, we will find them"

Hagrid looked up and smiled faintly at Dumbledore.

A moment later Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape came out of the cabin and hurried over to Dumbledore.

"What are we going to do, Albus?" McGonagall said, pulling off her glasses and hastily wiping them.

"We search. Split up, and go back out there" Dumbledore replied, pulling out his wand. "Hagrid, you stay here and watch the students. Minerva, Severus and I will split up, and if we find them, we will send up red sparks"

They all nodded, and were about to walk when Pansy came out of the boys cabin. She hurried over to Snape.

"Um, Professor?"

"What is it, Miss Parkinson? We're about to go search for Potter and Malfoy. You are staying here with Hagrid"

"But, Professor, the other students have gone too" Pansy said quickly.

McGonagall and Snape exchanged odd looks, whilst Dumbledore turned to address Pansy.

"What do you mean, Miss Parkinson?"

"Granger, Blaise, That Lovegood girl, Weasley, and the Twins have gone"

**Is Draco dead.. :o**

**Hehehe, Sorry this took so long.. I will be updating more regularly from now on :)**


End file.
